Leather Squeaks & Frozen Treats
by macstooge
Summary: Leon can't handle Cloud's new leather pants or his pretty mouth. cloudxleon leonxcloud drabble with a little sex one shot I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

The creaking of leather bending and rubbing against itself was driving Leon insane. He was sitting on one of the window seats at the front of the house, looking through the open window. It had been a week since Cloud decided to buy a pair of leather pants and he had worn them every single day. Leon growled softly to himself, one of these days he was going to pin that wolf down and have his way with him. His cock hardening at the thought, he brushed away his fantasy to see Cloud's inquisitive face millimetres away from his own. With a slight jump, Leon narrowed his eyes at the blonde man in front of him. "What, Strife?" He grunted, trying to appear as if he wasn't just fantasising about the smaller man on his hands and knees being ravaged by him. Cloud cocked his head and replied, "I called your name but you didn't respond. I was wondering if you wanna come with me and get something to eat?" Leon nodded slowly, accepting the invitation. "We're taking Fenrir." The blonde stated as he pulled out his motorcycle's keys. Leon bit his lip, worried. _Of course we have to take your vibrating sex toy, if he notices I get a hard on, I'm going to rape him, _Leon thought to himself.

Cloud started his bike, fishing for his sunglasses in his satchel. _I wonder if Leon was watching me, _Cloud thought, his cheeks heating. Shaking his head, he mounted the motorcycle, sunglasses in place, his hands unconsciously revving the engine. "You can just ask me to get on, you don't need to rev your engine to get my attention." Leon teased before straddling the seat, wrapping his hands around Cloud's waist. The blonde felt his cheeks heat up again as Leon unintentionally ground his groin against the curve of Cloud's ass, tightening his legs around the smaller man's. Leon smirked as he saw the blonde fiddle with his keys, clearly aroused by his ministrations. Suddenly, Cloud gripped the handles of Fenrir and revved the engine, kicking the stand up and speeding off. Leon tightened both his arms and legs flush against the blonde in an attempt to stay on the motorbike. _God, I hate this hunk of metal_, Leon thought, trying to force his cock to stay quiet.

Cloud finally shook off the heated blush halfway down the street when Leon had clung onto his body tighter. He fidgeted slightly, before accelerating down the road. Screeching to a half, Cloud parked his bike, shoving his glasses into their case, waiting for Leon to dismount. The brunette let go of his death grip on the blonde and swung his leg over and waited patiently for his friend. Cloud quickly got off the bike, and flicked the limp spikes of blonde hair off his face. "Cloud, why are we at the ice cream shop?" Leon asked bluntly, clearly not impressed. The blonde gave a sheepish smile and shrugged before replying, "They have a new sea salt flavour and I wanna try it.". Leon nodded, accepting the answer with a grunt.

"I would love a double scoop of sea salt in a waffle cone with a side of hot fudge topping please." Cloud asked the server sweetly. The girl taken aback by the blonde's smile replied, "Sure, you want me to eat that off you? I mean, do you want that take away?" Cloud quirked an eyebrow at the girl and nodded to her. "Sorry about before, here's your ice cream free of charge." The girl said, embarrassed. The blonde thanked her and hopped over to the booth where Leon was sitting. "I got freeeee ice cream!" Cloud sang, shoving said ice cream in front of Leon's face. The older man nodded, not particularly fond of the frozen dessert. Watching Cloud devour his sticky, dripping sweet treat was not doing any favours for Leon's imagination or his hardening cock. It was already half hard from the tortuous ride on Cloud's favourite means of transportation. Not to mention, Leon had spent the entire time that the blonde was talking, staring at his leather encased ass and long slender legs. _I wonder how those legs would feel wrapped around my neck,_ Leon thought before rousing himself out of his lust induced stupor when Cloud's cold breath hit his face. "Leon, stop zoning out." He heard the blonde murmur before he sat back on his side of the table. Cloud started to lick his lips when Leon's resolve finally snapped. "Cloud!" Leon growled before ripping himself and the blonde out of the chair.

Leon dragged them around the back of the shop, into a deserted alleyway. "Leon, what the hell?" Cloud whined before the brunette slammed the smaller man against the building, knocking the wind out of him. Before the blonde could regain control of his breathing, he found Leon's mouth aggressively attacking his own. Moaning involuntarily, Cloud snaked his hands around the brunette's neck, tangling his fingers in the thick brown hair. Leon pulled away, his heavy breath hitting the blonde in the face, leaving a slight minty scent. Cloud just looked at the brunette, waiting for his next movement, his eyes glazing over from lust. When a few minutes of staring at each other grew boring, Cloud made to move away from the wall. Leon growled and snapped his teeth at the blonde, shoving him roughly against the wall. "Ow, Leon. What do you want?" The blonde asked, angrily. Leon looked down at the blonde before replying, "I'm going to show you how to use that mouth of yours properly." Cloud opened his mouth to protest but pressed his lips together and huffed. Leon placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. "I'm serious, Cloud." He said, unzipping his own leather pants to reveal his cock springing free. The blonde leaned forward, bracing himself against the brunette's muscled legs. Leon opened his leather pants a little more for the blonde, taking his cock out fully. Cloud gingerly licked the head of Leon's cock, tightening his grip on the steely thighs of the older man. Leon closed his eyes, sighing slightly at the feel of the blonde's tongue. Cloud licked a little harder this time, swiping his tongue around the head. Leon growled and grabbed Cloud by the hair, pulling his mouth away from his cock. "Either you suck it properly or I'll fuck your ass here in the alley with no lube." Leon snapped, harshly dominating the younger man. Cloud nodded, his glazed eyes focusing on the prize in front of his face.

The blonde took the brunette's raging erection into his mouth, careful not to touch his teeth against the sensitive skin. Leon exhaled deeply, tightening his grip on the blonde's hair, his other hand coming down to massage Cloud's neck, roughly. Cloud moaned around the member in his mouth, Leon's aggressive behaviour turning him on. The younger man slowly took more of Leon's cock into his mouth, his tongue swishing and licking the underside vigorously. Leon gasped and rocked his hips forward, unintentionally shoving his cock into past Cloud's gag reflex, causing his throat to tremble and constrict around the erection. Leon saw stars as he thrust, this time purposely, into Cloud's mouth again, loving the unusual feeling of the constricting muscles. Cloud gagged and moaned around Leon's cock, digging his nails in the older man's thighs. Leon couldn't help himself as he came hard in the blonde's pretty pink mouth. Cloud felt the brunette's orgasm before it hit, a violent shudder rocking through the older man's body before an obscene amount of cum was choking the blonde. Swallowing, Cloud involuntarily licked his lips, making sure none of the bitter tasting liquid was left. Leon managed to pull his softening member out of the blonde's mouth and tuck it back into his pants before he leaned against the wall, his breath heavy and his heart beat slamming against his chest. Cloud retracted his nails and rubbed his face affectionately against Leon's groin. "I liked that more than the ice cream." He murmured softly.


	2. Chapter 2

While Leon was adjusting his pants, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Pulling it out, he quickly unlocked it and saw a message from Yuffie. Opening it, with a mental note to kick the female ninja for interrupting his time with Cloud, was shocked to read the content. " Hey, uh Cloud. I just need to buy some ice cream, be right back!" Leon stated, trying to act nonchalant though failing miserably. The blonde just nodded and began walking to his bike when Leon nearly knocked him over in his rush to get to the store.

_"Hey Squally! I need you to pick me up some Double Choc Marshmallow Fudge! I think I'm getting my period and my boobs are so sore! Some chocolate ice cream will fix my emotional pain. Don't even think of forgetting my ice cream or I'll tell Cloud you jerked off into those new leather pants of his on laundry day. Love Yuffie xoxo." _

Cloud waited patiently by his motorcycle while Leon frantically ran back into the store after receiving a text from their mutual friend/annoyance; Yuffie. He didn't realise the two were on such close terms as to texting one another for favours. Cloud huffed, jealously. Leon and he weren't on such terms and he had sucked his dick, albeit he was forced. Though Cloud really hadn't minded too much that had taken place earlier. The blonde had been crushing on the stoic brunette for years when he finally got the courage to buy those tight leather pants.

Cloud recalled the shocked expression and then desperation as Leon had run into the ice creamery. _I wonder what Yuffie texted him,_ Cloud thought, curiously. Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde pulled out his keys and started the engine. _I'll just force it out of her later, when Aerith's gone to bed,_ Cloud decided. The blonde paced idly in front of his bike, kicking at a few loose pebbles on the pathway.

"I need a take home pack of Double Marshmallow Fudge!" Leon shouted at the poor girl behind the cash register. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have a flavour like that here." The girl stated as if quoting verbatim from a book of appropriate responses. Leon's face fell in a crumpled state of despair. The brunette perked up though when he remembered Yuffie had texted  the flavour to him. Reading off his phone, Leon asked, "The Double Choc Marshmallow Fudge, I would like a take home pack of that, please." The girl nodded in realisation. "No problem sir." She responded. "Actually, I'll have a take home pack of the Sea Salt ice cream as well." Leon stated. The girl just nodded and rang up his order. "That's just $10, sir." She read aloud, lifelessly. Leon forked over the cash, grabbed the bag and turned hot on his heel, storming out of the cursed ice creamery.

Noticing that Leon was a few feet away from both himself and the bike, Cloud called out. "Yuffie got cravings again?" Leon stood, taken aback by the blonde's comment and nodded slowly. "Double Choc Marshmallow Fudge." He responded in despair. Cloud laughed and swung himself onto his rumbling motorbike. Leon sighed and again straddled the death trap of a bike, only this time holding onto Cloud's waist with one hand, cradling the ice cream, A.K.A the precious cargo, with the other. The brunette however, did tighten his legs around the blonde's.

Cloud was disappointed that Leon was holding onto the ice cream instead of his waist. Forgoing his sunglasses, Cloud sped off down the street in an attempt to get home faster. The blonde dodged oncoming traffic with an eerily used to this kind of attitude. If Leon could have held on tighter, he would have. Reaching their destination faster than expected, Leon was surprised when Cloud asked him if he was ever going to get off the bike. The brunette pulled himself off the bike and waddled over to the driveway. Sitting on that vibrating mass of steel always made his cock hard and his already tight leather pants stick to his hot and sweaty skin. Cloud watched as the older man made his way to the house, wistfully. Sighing softly, the blonde pulled his emotionally weary self off the bike, pocketing the keys and entered the house to see Yuffie clambering all over the brunette. Stiffening, Cloud felt his jaw set in a hard line. He knew the older man wasn't technically his, but damn it to hell, he was not going to let Yuffie do as she pleases. "Yuffie." Cloud said gruffly before seating himself on one of the battered granny style arm chairs that Aerith had picked up from a garage sale. Vintage, Aerith had called them, Cloud thought she was insane to even remotely like the floral, nicotine scented couches. Yuffie stopped annoying the brunette to bounce over towards Cloud. Seeing that his obstacle was gone, Leon walked into the kitchen to store the ice cream in the shared freezer. He carefully marked which was his and which was Yuffie's with a small black pen. Looking down at the small container, Leon had a very interesting idea. If he could only smuggle it away from prying eyes.

"Hiya, Cloudy!" The female ninja chirped. Cloud glared at the small female until she sat down on an arm of another battered arm chair. "I swear to the Gods, Yuffie. If you so much as touch what's mine again, I will rape you." Cloud threatened. The female ninja sat, stunned at Cloud's outburst before nodding in acceptance. "Jeez, Cloud. It's not like I was trying to molest him, you know?" Yuffie scoffed, trying to play her actions down in an attempt to soothe the irate man. The blonde merely turned his head on the younger girl, ignoring her attempts to justify her actions. "I mean it, Yuffie. You won't be able to even glance at your shuriken again if you go against me." Cloud warned. Gulping nervously, Yuffie pushed her weapons into her pockets a little deeper.

Peeking out of the kitchen and into the front sitting room, the brunette curiously noticed that Cloud and Yuffie were firmly whispering to each other."What are you guys whispering about?" Leon inquired. The blonde's head snapped up and shook vehemently as he denied whispering about anything. Yuffie also doing the same. Leon narrowed his eyes at the two but conceded when he saw that both were sticking to their story. "Well, I'm going upstairs to have a shower, see you two later." The brunette said in his own way of excusing himself. Cloud waited until the older man was safely up the stairs before he started his ascent to the bedrooms.

Leon felt ,rather than saw, Cloud follow him up the stairs. He had lied about needing to take a shower to trick the younger man. What the blonde hadn't noticed was the precious cargo that the brunette had successfully smuggled with him. Knowing that Cloud would have figured he went into the bathroom, Leon ducked into the blonde's room. Looking around the neat and almost meticulously tidy room, Leon hid behind the door quickly. Just as he had predicted, the blonde was only a minute or two behind him. Cloud opened the door to his bedroom with slight trepidation. He had recognised Leon's scent at his door and had spent a minute sniffing the wood. _Have I got the right room?_ Cloud questioned himself as he opened the door. Cautiously stepping into his room, Cloud peered around his room, relaxing when he realised he was in the right room. Remembering the day's events, Cloud threw himself onto his bed with a groan.

"Well Cloud, that was one sexy groan you've got going there." Leon teased, stepping away from the door. The blonde stiffened at the older man's flirting before lifting his face away from his bed to look up at the leather clad sex god. "Mm, thanks." Cloud murmured, looking the brunette up and down. Leon grinned as he advanced towards the bed before throwing himself onto the blonde, setting something down with a soft clunk onto Cloud's bedside table. Cloud grunted under the weight of the brunette and wriggled underneath him. "Oh, I like it when you fight back, Strife." Leon taunted, smacking the blonde's ass.

"What do you want, Leon?" Cloud asked, lifting his head away from the mattress so the older man could hear him. The brunette aggressively ground his hips into the younger man underneath him. "No questioning." Leon barked, smacking the blonde's ass again. It was a little embarrassing but Cloud could feel his cock hardening, the smack exciting him more than he thought it would have. "I'm going to teach you how to eat ice cream properly." Leon whispered, his voice dropping to a low husky purr.

The blonde stiffened, trying to suppress an aroused shiver caused by the older man and failed. "Oh, shivering already?" Leon taunted, roughly grabbing at the blonde's leather pants. The brunette slipped off the younger man's body and ripped the pants harshly down the slender, trembling legs. Cloud too, had forgone underwear beneath his leather pants, so there he was baring his ass to the older man. Leon bit his lip in anticipation, running a gloved hand over the pale ass cheeks in front of him. Using his mouth, the brunette removed both of his gloves, flicking them onto the floor with a soft _"thwack!"_.

Leon leaned over the still form of the blonde and grabbed the small container of now slightly melted blue ice cream. Popping open the lid, the brunette dipped a finger into the cold slush, swirling it around before removing his finger. Tracing his slick finger along the bare cheeks of the blonde, Leon rubbed the sticky liquid into his skin. Cloud moaned at the cold touch, fighting the urge to lean back into the brunette's hands. Leon however, noticed the blonde had trembled again and slicked his finger in the softening gloop. The blonde lurched forward as Leon unceremoniously shoved his slickened finger into his entrance. Leon frowned as he barely managed to get his finger past the tight ring of clenched muscles. But he smiled when another brilliant idea hit him.

Cloud fell onto the bed, moaning into the mattress as the brunette pulled out his finger and smeared some of the melting ice cream onto his entrance. Working quickly, Leon slipped his finger into the blonde's tight heat again, this time being able to penetrate him a lot easier. "Cold." Cloud mumbled, though he continued to keep his trembling ass up in the air. The brunette ignored the blonde and pushed a second finger into the tight entrance. Cloud couldn't control his voice as he moaned, getting louder and louder.

Removing his fingers, Leon stuck his hand into the container of ice cream, managing to grab a handful of the gloop and coating his cock with it. Grabbing one of the blonde's slim hips, Leon positioned himself at the smaller man's entrance. "Cloud." The brunette murmured, his grip tightening on the blonde's hip. "Ha..Leon?" Cloud questioned, his mind foggy and dazed. Leon couldn't contain himself as he glided into the blonde's twitching heat. "I love you." The brunette stated, pulling his cock out of the blonde only to slam his length back in. "Ahhh! Leon!" Cloud groaned, turning his face sideways so he could breathe.

The brunette grunted with every thrust he made into the slippery entrance, his other hand having to hold onto the blonde's free hip so he wouldn't slip out of the slick hole. "Leonn. Please. Please. Oh my god!" Cloud whimpered, his moans intensifying as the older man's thrusts slammed into his prostate. The blonde could hardly focus on the situation as his orgasm neared. The brunette growled in sexual frustration as he felt the younger man's muscle tightened almost painfully around him. "Cloud, loosen the fuck up already." Leon snarled. As the older man fought his way to thrust into the blonde again, Cloud's orgasm exploded over the mattress and his shirt. Grinding his teeth, Leon realised he wasn't too far off from his impending pleasure either. Thrusting chaotically into Cloud's ass, the brunette soon came into the quivering heat. The blonde moaned as he felt the almost scalding cum shoot into his ass. With a groan, Leon pulled out of the younger man's loosened ass, watching as his own seed leaked out of the relaxed muscle, along with the remains of the sea salt ice cream. The older man fell backwards, trying to regain his breath when he felt the blonde stir next to him. "You can show me how to eat ice cream any day." Cloud's sultry voice purred encouraging a chuckle to slip from the brunette's lips. "Only if you wear those pants for me." Leon retorted.


End file.
